


О плохих и хороших девочках

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, One-Sided Elle Greenaway/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Rare Pairings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Элл хочет испортить такую правильную Джей-Джей.
Relationships: Elle Greenaway/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	О плохих и хороших девочках

Элл плохая девочка.

Команда понимает это, едва знакомится с ней поближе. Слишком дерзкая, слишком откровенная и бесстрашная, слишком уважающая собственное мнение, чтобы идти с ним вразрез. Она похожа на карикатуру женщин-воительниц из фильмов и сериалов, которые учат маленьких девочек быть более отважными. Элл нарушает все возможные правила, спокойно терпит выволочки, ухмыляется в лицо опасности и делает свою работу.

Элл плохая девочка.

Не потому, что курила всю сознательную юность, отстаивала в драках школьных подруг или тренировалась стрелять из пистолета отца по пивным банкам. А потому, что она хочет соблазнить хорошую девочку.

Джей-Джей похожа на ангела. У неё светлые волосы, голубые глаза, обворожительная белозубая улыбка и приятный смех. Она пахнет яблоками и виноградными листьями, а не порохом и дымом. Джей-Джей всегда всё делает на «отлично», будь то переговоры, брифинг команды или пресс-конференция перед десятками камер. Она не может иначе, потому что хорошие девочки хорошо выполняют свою работу.

А ещё хорошие девочки любят хороших мальчиков.

Когда Спенсер спрашивает Элл, почему у него нет девушки, она не знает, что сказать. Ей хочется ответить, что он ещё слишком юный для отношений, но Элл одёргивает себя. Хотя Спенсер и выглядит как мальчишка, недавно ему исполнилось 24. Элл не хочет думать, что её родители поженились в этом возрасте. Она советует Спенсеру для начала позвать кого-то на свидание и забавляется, когда видит, как проясняется лицо гения. Элл не ревнует — не потому, что не видит в Спенсере достойного соперника, а потому, что с трудом видит саму себя рядом с Джей-Джей.

Однако это никак не убивает её желания испортить хорошую девочку. Это ведь так просто — не выпустить её из объятий, которыми заканчивается очередная рабочая неделя, растрепать её ухоженные волосы, расстегнуть пару пуговиц милого бежевого пальто, даже просто поцеловать её в щёку. Элл думает об этом намного чаще, чем нужно, опасно чаще, чем положено. Она равнодушно наблюдает за тем, как Спенсер старательно избегает Джей-Джей после их воскресного свидания и кисло улыбается в раскладное зеркальце — хорошая девочка оказывается той ещё ледышкой.

Иногда Джей-Джей хвалит её наряды. Она всё ещё немножко тушуется в компании профайлеров — или в компании Элл? — когда они болтают в самолёте после успешного завершения дела. Элл благодарно улыбается, зная, что по этикету должна сказать что-нибудь приятное в ответ, но она не доверяет собственному голосу. Хоть Джей-Джей и не профайлер, ей не составит труда понять, почему кончики ушей Элл краснеют, а прямой строгий взгляд начинает плыть. Потому Элл оставляет Джей-Джей на растерзание Спенсеру с его забавными карточными фокусами и садится рядом с Хотчем и Гидеоном. В этой части самолёта царит совсем другая атмосфера, и Элл позволяет себе с головой уйти в размышления. Гидеон вряд ли что-то видит, а Хотч… Что же, он всегда предпочитает промолчать, и со временем Элл начинает считать его неразговорчивость лучшей человеческой добродетелью.

Элл учится у старожилов отдела всему: как вести себя с преступником во время допроса, как вежливо скрывать от других что-то личное, как не сойти с ума от страха, когда что-то идёт не так. Элл заучивает неписаные правила отдела (например, не профилировать коллег) и нарушает их так же успешно, как защёлкивает наручники на руках очередного убийцы. Когда пуля пролетает в нескольких сантиметрах от её головы, она ловит себя на мысли «А на кой чёрт вообще нужны правила, если они не гарантируют нам безопасность?». Хотч хмурит брови и разговаривает с ней, как с балованным ребёнком — отцовство ему к лицу — а Джей-Джей, невольно ставшая свидетельницей разговора, испуганно таращит свои лазурные глаза и не смеет прервать их даже тихим кашлем. Хотчу нужно решение Гидеона о том, стоит ли временно отстранять Элл от работы, но она не дожидается чужого вердикта. Элл швыряет жетон и пистолет Хотчу на стол и на выходе из кабинета ехидно улыбается застывшей Джей-Джей. Спектакль окончен. Она не знает, что Хотч оставляет её в отделе только потому, что Джей-Джей ставит ультиматум «Уйдёт агент Гринуэй, уйду и я».

Они продолжают работать бок о бок, пока вопросов у Элл — и к себе самой, и к Джей-Джей, и к миру — не становится больше, чем ответов. Ей уже не хочется портить этого ангела. Если Джей-Джей так идут крылья и нимб, то зачем пачкать их своими неуместными чувствами?

А потом в один из плохих вечеров они остаются в отделе одни.

Элл тушит лампу и забрасывает сумочку на плечо, когда краем глаза замечает закрывшиеся жалюзи в кабинете Джей-Джей. Она поднимается по ступеням и неловко открывает дверь. Джей-Джей сидит в кресле, закрыв лицо руками, и в первую секунду Элл хочет уйти, но та поднимает взгляд и смотрит своими заплаканными глазами так умоляюще, что ноги врастают в пол. Элл не тешит себя надеждой: на её месте мог оказаться любой другой, Джей-Джей просто боится остаться наедине со своими мыслями. Как настоящая хорошая девочка, Джей-Джей вытирает слёзы и даже пытается улыбнуться, но Элл качает головой, пресекая этот фарс.

— Хочешь поговорить? — спрашивает она. Джей-Джей забавно икает и залпом выпивает воду из стоящего перед ней стакана.

— Как вы выдерживаете всё это? Как ты выдерживаешь? — Элл равнодушно пожимает плечами, не желая говорить о себе, и Джей-Джей понимает. — Если бы кто-то когда-то сделал такое с моим сыном… — говорит она, и Элл хмурится. — Ты иногда думаешь о том, что будет, когда ты уйдёшь из отдела? Когда твоя жизнь станет… — она хочет сказать «нормальной», — другой?

— Пока я могу думать только о том, сколько ублюдков ещё гуляют на свободе, — врёт Элл, потому что единственное, о чём она думает последние несколько месяцев, — это губы Джей-Джей, покрытые детским блеском с запахом вишни. Элл садится на край стола и протягивает руки к Джей-Джей, которая после секундного колебания ложится в её объятия и утыкается лицом в живот.

Элл отчаянно хочется плакать, но ей кажется, что она разучилась. Возможно, тогда, когда бросала горсть земли в могилу отца. Или тогда, когда её, одетую в спортивные штаны и толстовку, пытались затащить в машину пьяные мужчины, от которых она чудом отбилась. Или тогда, когда в Академии ей занижали баллы только за то, что она женщина.

Элл откидывает голову назад и быстро моргает. Плохие девочки не плачут. Они успокаивающе гладят хороших по спине, целуют их медовые макушки, вызывают им такси и отправляют домой.

А сами возвращаются в пустую квартиру и медленно сползают вдоль стены.


End file.
